


Evolution

by mssticha



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssticha/pseuds/mssticha





	Evolution

Major Alenko strode confidently through the Silversun Strip. The last mission took almost two weeks - far too long to be away, especially now - but fortunes were kind and they docked a few days ahead of schedule. Now the length of the strip was all that stood between him and the one place he ached to be. A small, almost imperceptible smile played along the corners of his mouth as he surveyed the bright lights and thrum of life surrounding him. He was almost home.

This part of the Citadel was relatively unharmed structurally so it was among the first to be rebuilt. Once the bare necessities such as environmental controls and power were out of the way it didn't take long for the bars, gambling establishments and sports arenas to follow suit. People of all species were eager for distractions from the horror they had endured and The Strip was more than happy to oblige. It was amazing how quickly life returned to the area. There was a time when he would avoid the bright lights and loud noises, but no longer; this was everything they fought for, and now it was home. Metallic clanks and shouts of both joy and anger seeped from the large buildings around him, the harsh din somehow comforting in their familiarity. The almost deafening shouts from the crowd erupting in the Arsenal Arena drew only the faintest wince. Nothing was going to faze him tonight. Even the path, congested with people flocking into the district for some nighttime entertainment, somehow magically cleared in front of him. The bodies ebbed and flowed through the streets from destination to destination, but never strayed within his personal bubble. The fact that he was still decked out in full armor, complete with the Spectre emblem emblazoned on his chest, may have something to do with that... but it was most likely a more simple explanation. He was well known in the district and someone always recognized him, even after all these years. Most kept a respectable distance, but not everyone. He often stoped for a short visit when asked politely, but tonight was not one of those nights. He was a man on a mission. Head high and back straight, he kept his eyes forward and pace brisk to discourage well-wishers from stopping him. Nothing would slow him down. Well… almost nothing.

The succulent scent of perfectly seasoned and cooked meat drifted from a small shop on the corner. His stomach reacted immediately. A low rumble reminded him just how long it had been since his last recognizable meal. Energy bars and MREs can only get a person so far, especially when said person is also a biotic. A quick stop wouldn't hurt anything, especially since nobody was expecting him. Besides, showing up loaded down with delicious treats would only sweeten his homecoming. He entered the shop without a second thought.

It was almost forty minutes before Major Alenko finally arrived at apartment building. If not for the attentive, almost fawning nature of the staff, it was hard telling how he'd ever even get through the doors since both arms were laden with bags practically overflowing with food. His order had been modest by his standards, nothing more than a few entrees and three or four side dishes, but the owner foisted almost everything they had in the shop upon him and wouldn't accept payment despite his rather vocal protests. This just didn't sit well with Kaidan. Even after all these years he still couldn't get used to the side effects of the limelight in which he'd been cast, and he was never comfortable taking such generous gifts from people, so he slipped a credit chit in the owner's pocket while they posed for a picture. Now his conscience was clear and his arms were full, just as it should be.

His smile widened as he crossed the lobby. He was almost home. And she was waiting for him. Honestly, he could be shuffling up to a beat-down old shack and it would still be home as long as she was there too. Even now, after all these years, he still got butterflies when he realized how lucky he was to come home to her. It took incredible control for him to maintain his stride and not run to the elevator like a fool, but he somehow managed. Barely. The doors to the lift slid closed with a soft hiss and he let his head fall back against the wall. He might as well enjoy the ride. The slight weightless feeling that accompanied the initial lurch of the elevator hadn't even fully left when his wrist vibrated with a call. Kaidan frowned at his full arms. It was impossible to guess who it was since nobody expected him home for a few more days, but whoever it was had impeccable timing. He leaned heavily against the wall of the lift for balance and support while he juggled the bags enough to answer the call.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Shepard, king of the boy scouts," a familiar whisky voice greeted warmly. "Can you talk?"

"Hi, Jack. Yeah, I'm free. We finished early and I'm actually almost home…" Kaidan's response was drowned out as a male voice chimed in from the background.

"Nah… we're calling them Shenko now, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I like that even better," she laughed. "Anyway, Muscles and I were going to visit if everyone's up to it. We tried calling your better half, but she didn't answer so we thought we'd try you, see if you knew where she was."

"She didn't answer? That's odd. I wonder…. Wait; did you say Muscles? James is with you?"

"Yeah, he just stopped by." For the first time in memory, Jack sounded shy and almost timid. Warmth infused her words. "Shut up. Don't go reading into it," she hissed. The change was abrupt, but the damage was done. Kaidan smiled knowingly and locked that little tidbit away for later.

"We want to see the new bambino!" James shouted from a distance.

"Yeah, what number is this now? Ten?"

"Hey, we only have four." Kaidan sounded more defensive than he felt. He really didn't mind the teasing.

"In five years. I swear it's like you two plan to repopulate the earth single-handedly," Jack cackled. "Haven't you guys figured out what causes that yet?"

"Oh, they know exactly what causes that. That's why they have so many kids." James was louder and clearer than before, and Kaidan knew the soldier well enough to know he was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"What can I say? The world needs perfect genes like ours." He ignored the scoffs from the other end of the call and focused on his surroundings. Muted bedlam replaced the relative silence of the elevator the moment the doors slid open. He was definitely home. "It sounds like I'm going to be on duty immediately, though. One of us will call when we're ready for visitors."

They said their goodbyes as he made his way down the long hallway. He set his bags down next to the door to end the call without losing everything and he was only successful in that task with the aid of his natural talents. Kaidan drew his longing gaze away from the bulging bags of deliciousness to face the closed door that practically shook with the turmoil contained within. The chaos of his own creation awaited him on the other side of the door. He paused a moment to relish the last moments of calm, but also to silently thank the universe that things played out as they did.

A sudden, oppressive silence fell over the apartment as soon as the door slid open. Something was wrong. A quick glance around solidified the small flutter of fear deep in his chest. Furniture laid upended, scattered haphazardly around the living room; a stark contrast to the warm, welcoming fire in the hearth. Clothes and toys littered every flat surface and two OSDs sparked dangerously amid the clutter. It looked like the place was ransacked.

A small child's harsh scream shattered the silence. All the hairs on his body stood on end with that harrowing sound. Seconds later a second young voice joined in, creating a cacophony that was impossible to ignore. The shouts and yells were not the playful, loving ones that always greeted him. These were shrieks. The lump in his chest grew cold. A gruff voice he didn't recognize cut through and silenced the howls. His worst nightmares had come to life. Well, they picked the wrong family to fuck with. The blue glow of biotics flickered along his armored form as he popped his gun free and held it against his thigh.

"You don't touch me!" The voice of his oldest daughter echoed through the apartment from the upstairs. A cold stab of panic shot through Kaidan's gut. The girl was too much like her mother and it was going to get her in trouble. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the air, followed by her indignant howl. The fury of a thousand suns coursed through him, pushing him into swift action. He silently made his way along the entry wall, careful not to brush the foliage as he rounded the corner and slid up the stairs. Whoever was responsible was going to die at his hands, and it would be a slow, painful death. Kaidan put all his years of training and experience to good use, quietly and efficiently clearing each room as he made his way through the second level. Signs of struggle were evident everywhere he looked, but each room was empty. The only room left was his - _their_ \- bedroom. The Alenko children's cries continued as he edged down the hall. His skin burned with the biotics swirling around him, his fury visible in the blue flames.

The noise was soft, nothing more than a creak of a floorboard, but it was enough. He winced as he realized his error. He forgot about the loose board.

"Someone's here," the gruff voice from earlier rang out. A harsh whisper answered, but it was too far away to hear. His ears rang in the sudden hush.

Major Alenko trained his gun on the entryway to his bedroom, ready to kill.

A feral screech shattered the silence. Half a second later something solid hit him with a near-crippling force and his gun flew across the room. His barrier absorbed just enough of the blow to keep him upright, but only barely, and now he was unarmed. Well, not completely, but the attacker was also a biotic and they had to be close. A slight tingle along his right arm was all the warning he had before his instincts took over. Both arms shot out lightening fast. The biotic didn't have time to react before they were pressed against the wall with both arms pinned to their sides. It wouldn't stop all attacks, but it would certainly slow them down.

Kaidan's hand slid over bands and ripples of shiny skin pulled tight over the muscles of the upper arm. He knew these scars. They were Harbinger's parting gift. He wrapped and tended to them for months before they healed. And now they were straining under his hand, desperate to attack again. The right arm yanked free and raised dangerously, the fist bathed in blue.

"Shepard, stop; it's me!" He yelled out, desperate. Her body stiffened as she turned to face him, eyes guarded. Her arm dropped to her side as relief flooded her features, but not before he saw the deadly look it replaced. She earned every bit of her reputation.

"Kaidan Alenko, don't you ever scare me like that again! I almost killed you!" Her voice was an intense whisper, heated with fear, love, and relief. She pulled him into a tight embrace, melting in his arms. She was shaking. Truth be told, he was too.

"I was trying to protect you! I've never been so scared in my entire life." He murmured into her hair between kisses.

"What're you talking about?" she asked into his neck, not yet willing to pull back.

Kaidan broke the embrace first, holding her at arms' length as he soaked in every inch of her. She was a sight for sore eyes. Fine strands of red hair pulled free from her ponytail and perfectly framed her fuller face, which made her look so much younger than him. She didn't look a day older than when they first met, which was insane considering how much she'd been through. It was almost hard to believe she was actually there at all. Slowly, with hesitant, shaking hands, he reached out to reassure himself that this wasn't all a long, lucid dream - that she really was here, and safe. His heart skipped a beat as his fingertips brushed the fine strands away from her sweaty brow and she nuzzled into his callused hand. That was all he needed. He closed the distance and crushed his mouth to hers. One hand caressed the rippled scars along her arm as the other pulled her closer. Any distance between them right now would be too much. Shepard hissed as her swollen chest pressed into his. Slowly, carefully, she pulled back. Only then did he notice how her full figure strained the fabric of a tight grey tank top that failed to cover the physical proof of their newest addition. His mouth went dry just at the sight of her. She watched him carefully, knowingly, as his eyes soaked in every inch of her while she leaned over and groped blindly for something, never taking her eyes off him until she came up with a blue hoodie and pulled it on self-consciously. She never appreciated the curves of new motherhood, no matter how much he reassured her of her beauty. The sweatshirt was his and it made him ache for her even more. The weeks apart were definitely taking their toll on his composure. Shaking his head, he pulled his eyes back up to her face. A seductive, teasing grin played along her lips as their eyes met, but there were more pressing matters to handle first. She'd asked him a question and he'd yet to utter a word, and she clearly found that amusing as hell.

"What happened here?" he asked carefully.

Confusion knitted her brows for a beat before she put it all together. "Yeah… there is something we need to talk about." She led him over to the couch and sat him down before gingerly easing down next to him. She was tender from the exertion. Of course she was. The doctors wanted her to rest for at least one more week, and that was why. It took a few second for her to catch her breath before she continued. "You know how everyone is watching us, waiting to see what happens when two human biotics have kids? Well… you're looking at it."

It was his turn to be confused. He merely shook his head, not understanding where she was going.

"Let's just say the kids' fights just got a lot more… intense. And we have a lot of work ahead of us." Her answers were cryptic, and it made him uneasy.

A joyous shriek filled the air. "Daddy!" three small voices joined together in unison. They swarmed him, throwing themselves on him without concern of bodily harm. The warmth filled him to his core as he pulled them in tight and savored every second.

"Did you tell him?" The gruff voice from earlier came from behind. He somehow recognized the voice but was unable to place it.

"We were getting to it." Shepard answered simply.

Matriarch Aethyta rounded the corner of the couch and stopped in front of them. She shot a questioning glance at Shepard before turning her gaze to him. "Liara asked me to help," she began, "but I think you'll understand better if we just show you." She picked up a stuffed animal, a soft pink varren, and tossed it into the air. A small blue shimmer surrounded it instantly as it glided over towards them. Kaidan blinked several times, eyes darting from adult to adult in confusion, but they all shook their head. Then he glanced down to see the small redheaded girl in his lap beaming up at him, varren in hand. "It seems evolution's always at work. You have very talented children, Major. They're learning fast and they don't appear to require any implants, either."

Kaidan's mouth hung agape as he processed what was just said. A human harnessing biotics without implants was unheard of, let alone having any control at this age.

"So, what's with… this?" he asked as he gestured to the chaos surrounding them.

"This is your average Tuesday in a house with four kids, Alenko." Shepard grinned. "Welcome home."


End file.
